dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 46
| Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Mystery of the Missing Model" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Penciler3_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker3_1 = Joseph Sulman | StoryTitle3 = Biff Bronson: "The Matchwell Pearls" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dan Locations: * Vehicles: * passenger steamship | Writer4_1 = Bob Jenney | Penciler4_1 = Bob Jenney | Inker4_1 = Bob Jenney | StoryTitle4 = Gary Hawkes: "The Westchester Gang" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Scott Antagonists: * Westchester Gang | StoryTitle5 = Magic Crystal of History: "James II of England" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters: * | Writer5_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler5_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker5_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle6 = Radio Squad: "The Snipers" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Locations: * | Writer6_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler6_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker6_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Penciler16_1 = Terry Gilkison | Inker16_1 = Terry Gilkison | StoryTitle16 = Flying Fox: "Sabotaged by the Air Pirates" | Synopsis16 = Rex Darrell is hunting down an international gang of air pirates. The gang sneaks a mechanic into the Flying Fox's hangar, and he sabotages Darrell's speed plane. Rex and Buzz take off normally, but soon Buzz discovers a bomb in the cockpit, and jettisons it just in the nick of time! A fighter plane attacks them, and damages the plane. Buzz bails out and Rex lands the plane, and soon they link up, near a hidden air pirate refueling station. It's deserted, now, but that night one gang member returns to stand watch there, and is captured by Rex. He demands the location of the gang's northern base. Next morning, they fly to that base, but when they get there the renegades turn the tables on them, and Rex and Buzz are captured. They meet two other captives, an old inventor and his pretty daughter, then they meet Mr. A-X and his staff of cut-throats. There is another scuffle, but Rex gets head-konked unconscious with a wrench, and soon both good guys are locked up in the same cell. They pry up the floor boards and tunnel their way out, then sprint to the airfield, arriving just as Mr. A-X is forcing the Burtons into an airplane and taking off. Flying Fox and Buzz race thru pirate gunfire, to Darrell's plane, pile in, and take off. Buzz flies right up under the enemy plane, and Fying Fox uses the fixed landing gear to clamber aboard it! Reaching the cockpit, he grapples with A-X, and yanks him out of the plane, and throws him off it, then takes the controls, straightens out the plane, and flies to the nearest airport. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Buzz" Blair Other Characters: * Burton the inventor * Burton's daughter Antagonists: * Mr. A-X ** his Air Pirates Vehicles: * Darrell's Racing Airplane Items" * Burton's Beam Ray | Writer18_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler18_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker18_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle18 = Lt. Bob Neal: "In Peril, Part 1" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer22_1 = John Lehti | Penciler22_1 = John Lehti | Inker22_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle22 = Red Coat Patrol: "Hideout in the Woods" | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Supporting Characters: * Black Hawk * Flame | Writer25_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler25_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker25_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle25 = Buccaneer: "Dr. Killmen of Castle Terror, Part 4" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Dennis Stone Supporting Characters: * Daneo Antagonists: * Dr. Killmen Other Characters: * Kaboz * Dory * Sailor | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * In the Flying Fox story, we don't actually see Mr. A-X's parachute, but afterward Buzz and Rex both believe that he has escaped them. * Last issue for Gary Hawkes by Bob Jenny. * Last issue for Marg'ry Daw, by Stan Aschmeier. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Cal 'n' Alec, by Fred Schwab ** "Incident in China, Part 2" (text story) by Jack Anthony | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * [https://fourcolorshadows.blogspot.com/2013/09/the-flying-fox-terry-gilkison-1939.html Read Flying Fox: "Sabotaged by the Air Pirates" online] }}